Why?
by SilverxWolf
Summary: She wanted to know why. He didn't want to tell her. So she decides she'll figure it out someway. Sasu/Saku Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah I know I need to update my other stories but.. I got this idea and I wanted to know if I should continue it. So when ya read also please review so I kno if I should continue it. **

Why?

Chapter 1

He limped his way there, his one leg broken and one arm twisted in a weird direction. Sasuke looked up and his vision started to blur. "Damn I'm almost there!" He hissed out before taking two more steps and fainting.

"Sakura! we need you in operation room 1!" Shizune called out to her. The pink-haired girl looked up and her eyes widened. Shizune had blood covering her hands and the front of her apron. Then Sakura, without a second thought ran towards the room.

Sakura slammed open the door and then shoved a few nurses and a doctor away leaving two still working on the man's face. She yelled at them while starting a healing justu "You fools you almost killed him using the wrong justu like that!" and then went to work muttering a 'sorry' to them noticing how rude she just was. "Gomen" They said. "Just don't do it again." she replied and went back to fixing the gapping hole in the man's stomach. It was close to being closed when the door busted open again and Tsunade came in.

"Sakura there's a patient in the other room waiting for you" Tsunade said. "I am kinda busy here if you can't see that." She said not looking at her. "I'll finish him up" Tsunade said. "Why can't you take care of the other patient may I ask?" Sakura asked. "If I do he might not make it." She growled. "Wow what did he do to you?" Sakura muttered. "Just GO already Sakura." She said getting annoyed. "Fine, fine." She said and then left. Tsunade took her place and the continued to heal the rest of the man's body.

Sakura walked into the room and said. "I am Doctor Haruno and I'll be your doctor today." she smiled and then looked at the patient smirking. "It's been a long time…..Sakura" She then started to stutter. "w-why are you back?"

**A/N: I know I am a little mean and that it is short. But what do you think?? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy buddies! I am back! Anyways I would've updated sooner if I wasn't out of state but, I was for four days! I missed two days of school! Anyways Thank You for reviewing I am glad you liked it! **

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. Sakura was utterly shocked she walked over to him. "Why are you here?" She asked again. "Because I decided after beating Orochimaru and Itachi I'd come back." He said. "Hn, so this is just some place to visit to you?" She muttered. Then she walked closer and started to heal him. Sasuke was the least to say shocked. He thought she would come running over tackling him and telling him that she missed him and still loved him. He would've been more than happy with that since after he left he figured out how much he actually loved her.

"There you go Sasuke you're done." Sakura said and then turned around to leave. "Wait!" He called out to her. "What Sasuke?" she asked. "Thanks." He said even though he really wanted to tell her how beautiful she is. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" She asked because he never showed his gratitude before. "Yea I am fine bye." He called and walked out. "Bye Sasuke-kun" She whispered.

His smirk came back after hearing that knowing she was still in love with him. Then he heard her coming towards the door and poofed away.

Sakura looked around and shrugged and walked down the hallway only to run into Tsunade. "Where is he?" She asked "He's not in good enough shape to be alone at this moment." She told Sakura. "Uhhh…he gone already." said Sakura. "SAKURA HARUNO how could YOU of all people let him out of your sight!" She yelled. "He seemed fine to me." she replied. "As your punishment you will be his nurse and the ANBU who is scheduled to watch over him!" Tsunade commanded. "Hai! Tsunade!" she said. "You are allowed to tell him you're the nurse but not that you're the ANBU, okay?" She asked. "Hai Tsunade!" She yelled out behind her while going to find Sasuke.

Meanwhile….

Sasuke was walking around the village and the people were whispering about him and hiding the children. Well he kind of deserved that for leaving and becoming and S-ranked criminal. He got tired of it and went to the training area for some peace.

Sakura was looking for Sasuke but couldn't find him anywhere. So she directed herself towards the training area. She soon found Sasuke asleep leaning against a tree. She masked her chakra and went towards him. She then quietly sat down near him, not too close though and sat down waiting for him to wake up. After waiting awhile she ended up falling asleep against the tree.

Sasuke woke up a little later from the unintended nap and saw Sakura next to him asleep. He wondered to himself how she got there without him noticing. Though it looked like she was waiting for him to wake up and fell asleep while doing so. He just smirked and looked at the beautiful woman next to him. Then he leaned down and ……

**A/N: Hehe! I hope you don't kill me! I will post more sometime this week hopefully but I am going away tomorrow on a school trip so probably not too soon. Review Please, and i'll update quicker! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Wow I read the last chapter that I had put up and didn't like it. So here's the longer and hopefully better chapter 3! Sorry for not updating in almost a year. Reasons: I got dogs, started new stories, forgot about this one (oopsie), and started high school, went through a lot of drama the last 2 months of middle school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 3**

_Recap:_

_He leaned down and..._

_End recap. _

Sasuke's P.O.V

I flicked her on the forehead. Sakura jumped and then looked ready to kill me. "You jerk." She muttered. I nodded with a smirk and then started walking. "Sasuke Uchiha." She called my name. I turned and faced her. "Hn?" I replied. "I'm your house nurse." She told me. My smirk faltered "What?" I asked. "I will be coming to your house everyday till your healed. Also Tsunade assigned you an Anbu to watch over you for a year." She told me smirking. I groaned and then continued walking.

Sakura's P.O.V

That felt great to see the all mighty Uchiha falter. I slowly followed him to his house and he told me to wait somewhere till he was out of the shower. I just nodded. Here I am now looking around his house. I found his bedroom it was clean with a king-sized bed and he must've had someone clean up because there was no dust. I jumped on the comfy bed and laid down. I haven't gotten enough sleep lately with all my hospital shifts.

I felt something land on the bed beside me and I sat up and looked to my side to see Sasuke. I swear if he scares me one more time I'm going to kill him. "What?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to check my injuries instead of sleeping." He asked in a light tone. "I've been ready." I told him and then told him "Take off your shirt." "What?" He asked looking appalled. "I need to look at your injuries, so take off your shirt." I explained. "Oh." He said then slid off his shirt.

I started healing and he moved a little. That might cause trouble. "Don't move." I told him. "But I don't want to stay still." He whined. I rolled my eyes and he moved again just when I was about to start. I growled and then getting annoyed straddled him. He slightly blushed and I just started healing.

I was just finishing when Naruto ran in slamming the door open. To see me straddling Sasuke and my hands on his chest. "SORRY!" He yelled and then said "I didn't mean to interrupt you two." and winked. "No! You didn't I was just healing him and he wouldn't stop moving so I sat on him." I explained blushing. "Sssurree okay." He replied rolling his eyes like I lied to him or something.

"Oh yeah Sakura Tsunade says your off hospital duties for a year, because you have to watch Sasuke." He told me. My eyes widened. "Naruto! He wasn't supposed to know!" I yelled. "Oh yeah so that's the last thing she had told me. Oh well too late now." He said and shrugged. Sasuke then looked at me. "You're an Anbu?" He asked. "Yes I'm leader of squad 4 and the healer of my squad." I told him. "Then shouldn't you be out on missions this year." He asked. "Yes and thats why you will be coming along." I told him. "So wait I'm not allowed to leave the village unless it's with you?" He asked. "Yes that's right, very good would you like a star for figuring that one out?" I asked voice dripping in sarcasm. He just huffed and then asked "Will you get off of me?" I held back a blush and got off of him and sat on the bed with him.

"I need to talk to Tsunade." I told them and then poofed away.

**A/N: It's longer but only by like 300 words. But I like this chapter 3 version better. **


	4. Happy Ending

**A/N. So here's chapter 4! End of story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 4**

_Recap:_

_"I need to talk to Tsunade." I said and then poofed away. _

_End recap._

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I poofed into Tsunade's office and said "Sasuke knows that I'm his Anbu." "What! I told you not to tell-Naruto told him didn't he?" She asked. "Bingo." I replied. "Whatever he can know I guess." She replied. I nodded and then headed back to my place and then over to Sasuke's after grabbing more of my medical supplies. I had forgot to bandage his ribs. I healed them mostly but they still needed some support. I went inside and put my extra kit that I packed and put it in his bathroom before grabbing a wrap and walking out. I went into Sasukes' room where I last left him and saw him asleep. I smirked and then hiding my chakra went up and flicked him in the forehead.

He sat straight up pulling out a kunai. I had my Anbu outfit on. My Wolf mask and hood up and disguised my voice to sound like a male's. "I'm your Anbu who will be watching you." I said in my male voice. "What about Sakura Haruno why isn't she my Anbu?" He asked confused. "Because since Uzumaki-san told you, we cannot have her as your Anbu." I spoke again. "What if I want her as my Anbu?" He asked. I slightly blushed not that he could see and then said "Why is there something special about her?" He nodded and then said "For one she was my teammate." I rolled my eyes. "Yes and now she is not and she is my teammate." I told him.

He looked shocked and then jealous. "Sasuke it's me." Said in my real voice. He looked at me angrily. "That was mean." He told me. "Who said I was nice?" I retorted. "You're right." He replied. "So what's up with the I want Sakura as my Anbu thing?" I asked. He blushed slightly and then said "Nothing." "Yeah right." I replied. He looked down and then looked at me and said "It's because I came back here for you to see you because I love you." He replied. I gasped and took off my mask before hugging him lightly. "Sakura will you go out with me?" He asked. "Sure." I replied.

3 years later...

"Mommy! I want a brother or sister!" Hiro called to me. Sasuke was right behind him with a smirk on his face. My husband is Sasuke Uchiha and I am Sakura Uchiha. "Well Daddy and I will have to discuss that tonight while you're over at Uncle Naruto's house for the night." I told him. He smiled and then hugged me and said "Make Daddy say 'yes' okay?" I smiled and said "I'll try." He yelled "Yay!" and then pounced on Sasuke. I stood there laughing at the sight.

**The End. **

**A/N: Yes I know it was short but I hoped you all liked it!**


End file.
